Moonlight secrets
by moonlight secrets
Summary: She, a goddess, is trying to find her self, save the world, all while stealing his heart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon

This story is something I have been working on for about 7 years now. I just on a whim decided to see what people thought of what I had now, to see if I should continue and have it published. This story is completely mine, and I am just changing the names to have it fit the Sailor Moon Characters.

Introduction

"Welcome." A old man shouted loudly, speaking to a large group of people dressed in gowns, and people dressed poorly. "Welcome, we come today to finally meet two new additions to our royal families." Mirra came out holding two Minako girls in her arms. A young man clung to her legs. " Twins born in the month of the Gemini, last day of Spring. Please welcome, Minako Gale MoonBlade, and Serenity Star Moonblade. Heiress to the Element Moon Kingdom." Every one cheered, happily showing that they accepted to two. If only they knew what was to come. There were five royal families on the Moon. Each family for each element. The Darkblade family for fire and the Desert Realm. The Windblade family for air and the Human Realm. The Steelblade family for earth and the Dragon Realm, and the Iceblade family for water and the Ocean Realm. Finally the Moonblade family. They were the rulers of the moon. Each family had a castle on the moon and then one in their own realms. Serenity's grandmother was a Steelblade at birth and her grandfather a Moonblade. Since the moon was destroyed after a war that broke out after her mother's death, Serenity was heiress to the Dragon realm. The Dragon Realm had become like the moon, the center of all the royal families.

Reunion

The warrior glanced up towards the darkening sky. There were no stars to be seen through the clouds, but the moon was no having no trouble shinning down on the building below. The thoughts of what was to come did not how ever bring any comfort. He had been gone for so long, and he was unsure of how people would react to him. Being gone for three years with out a word to any one would put a damper on any welcome. He pulled his cloak closer around his body, and pulled his hood over his face more. All that could be seen was locks of blond and gray hair that laid on his shoulders. There was no time in war to make sure your hair was cut neatly. He slowly approached the tiny wooden tavern. As usual the area around it was full with life. So lushes it was hard to believe that it was placed in the depth of woods were demons roamed so freely. He could never understand why the demons took the blood of the tEndlers, but always left those left to her alone. They even acted like they were there to protect her. She would leave fresh raw meat and water out for them, since they would never come into the tavern. He had fought in wars, battling with creatures more gruesome than him self, but when it came her, he felt emotions never felt before. Shaking his head from all thoughts he stopped at the door and knocked. His senses grew wild when he heard the tiny footsteps running to the door, He watched the door open, and there she stood. Her silver hair pulled back in a ribbon, her dress simple and yet beautiful, and her eyes the hazel mixture like no other. Her smile faded letting him know that she was expecting some one that he was not.

" Hello?" She stuttered out, she tried to give him a welcoming smile, but the sound of her voice could not even fool the deaf. He stood there looking at her. He could hear her heart beat he could feel his. He watched her take a deep breath. Moments that were merely seconds seemed to pause. "Sir, how may I help you? A place to stay, some food?" He took a step forward, and removed his face from the shadows of his cloak. Her eyes grew wide.

" Serenity, I told you once before, never call me sir. I hate being called sir." She stood there frozen. There he stood, the obsession she had since she was thirteen. The man she opened the door praying to find on her doorstep was on her doorstep. He walked over to her passion taking over. His lips crushed against her kissing her deeply. At first she tried to push him a way, but soon their tongues danced in perfect rhythm. He had been gone for so long. It was what she loved most about him; he was out fighting in the wars, saving the same people she mentally fought to protect. He left when she was thirteen, and he was seventeen. He had sent word, and visited when he and his men were in the area, but for the last three years she hadn't heard a thing. Every one told her it was time to move on, fore they had believed him to be head. Now here she stood at twenty. Proud and beautiful. And still madly in love with this dark elf.

" Endymion, I missed you." She felt tear drops fall from her face soaking up in his cloak. Serenity looked up at him when she felt him move. He stood in front of her proud and strong. She noticed how he looked on the first day they caught eye to eye.


	2. Chapter 2 to 3

Child hood nightmares

_ " Serenity!" A small blond elf child ran up to the smaller Serenity. The elf child looked about the age of ten, while Serenity who looked three was really seven. Serenity sat on a blanket playing with her dolls. She looked up and smiled. "Serenity!" The girl jumped down on her. They hugged and Makoto began to tickle Serenity. Today was Serenity and Minako's eighth birthday, and an anniversary: the death of their mother. _

Serenity smiled as the memory came to mind. Minako had gone to the Elven Realm, and Serenity was here again with Makoto celebrating her eleventh birthday. Makoto and Serenity sat on the large tree swing.

" Makoto you are so weird." Serenity said when Makoto retold a joke she over heard while in the Human Realm. They laughed and giggled some more until Makoto stood up. Serenity wiped the laughed up tears from her eyes. " What's wrong?" Serenity's eyes soon found what her friend was staring at.

" Well, well my are you growing up Minako." The voice soon formed a figure as if came from the shadows.

" Motoki." Serenity's voice was soft and meek. Her brother stood before her strong and handsome. The last time she saw him was on her seventh birthday. Their so-called father killed their mother, and took Motoki a way as a gift to the God of Demons. Rumors spread that the God of Demons, took Motoki under his wing, and here he was. His long brown hair and bright green eyes sparkled in the sun light as is shone on his eight-teen year old body. Makoto elbowed Serenity and nodded to a figure standing behind a tree. Serenity screamed as Motoki jumped in the air his sword drawn. She felt a warm body push her out the way, and cushion her from hitting the ground.

" Ahh!" Makoto screamed as Motoki grabbed her, and disappeared, Makoto struggling in his arms. Serenity pushed the stranger from her and ran for dear life crying out for Makoto. She tripped over a rock, and thumped into the ground head first. She lay there, not moving, a small puddle of blood forming near her head. He walked over and threw her over his shoulder. When she a woke, she found her self-sinking into soft feather deer skin blankets covering her body. She smiled snuggling in closer till she backed and found a warm body. Thinking it was Makoto, she put her hand to her mouth, and made a loud farting noise. She turned around hearing the thud on the floor.

" Makoto!" She giggled. "Are you okay?" She moved and looked on the floor and screamed. The man stood up and covered her mouth.

" Please be quiet. Let me explain." He told her what he saw, and that Makoto was gone. Serenity began to cry. He let her cry on his chest, and placed the sleeping princess back onto the bed after she cried her self to sleep. The next morning, he left his tavern, and brought her back to her palace. They had search parties out all night looking for the child It took a lot of convincing for Endymion not to be killed. When word reached her grandparents about the appearance of Motoki and the disappearance of Makoto, the search parties took looking for Makoto, and guards were doubled.

After that she never left his side. She opened up her home to him, and had one of her best guards teach him some new fighting techniques. At first they were just using each other. Serenity needed a friend, and Endymion needed a place to stay, to eat. Yet soon they became close, and as Serenity reached the age of thirteen her love for Endymion became deeper then friends.

" Happy Birthday Moon Brat." Endymion said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes stumbling into the kitchen. Breakfast was laid out of them. She kicked his shin than sat down. He laughed.

" Endymion?" She pushed her food a way from her. " Can I talk to you "? Her not eating was normal, but when she passed up strawberries Endymion felt sick. He moved over and sat next to her. " Well its nothing serious, but okay." She took a deep breath. " See my friend has a secret, and she wants to tell the person the secret is about, but she is scared. She doesn't want to mess up, and she truly does not with to get her heart broken. He is a lot older than she is." Endymion smiled, and kissed her forehead.

" If she was meant to tell her secret, he will listen. Everything will be alright, now I have something to tell you!" Her expression stayed the same, so he continued. " A letter came for me today. I am needed back in war. Now I can complete my training and make my dream come true." Serenity looked at him, and then got up.

" I love you." She walked off. Endymion sat there, his eyes opened wide. Her words floated through his head. He ran after her. He was her secret, and by going to war he would indeed break her heart.

" Serenity, please stop!" She shut her door in his face. He could hear her tears falling unto her pillow. He pounded on the door till his hand bleed. He shook his head, and then ran straight through breaking the door down. Guards came from every direction mumbling "bastards" under their breath at the damage done. Her back was to the door, and though wood went flying everywhere, she did not move. He ran to her side, blood coming off his shoulder. He grabbed her, and forced her on her back. She stared up to him. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed.

" Please do not go." She spoke between her hyperventilated gasps for oxygen. He smiled.

" I'll make you a deal. If you still love me, when I return, which will be soon, I will stay by your side, and only fight for you." Serenity lifted up her knee, and put it back down when he yelped and fell off the bed. Amazed at what she did, she tried to get off the bed as quick as she could. She fell off and landed on him. Rolling off of Endymion she begged him to forgive her. He sat up and pinned her to the ground. He gently placed his lips on her, and then pulled a way smiling. " I will be back. Please believe me, now lets not spend your big day, and our last day hurting me." He kissed her lips again and helped her up. They spent the whole day together, mostly out side. Serenity never asked about Endymion's arm. She didn't have to. That night, they laid in his bed talking.

" Do you still think about Makoto?" He asked her. She rolled over and looked up at him. Her head rested nicely on his chest.

" I think about her a lot. I miss her so much. She is a live, I know. Motoki always loved Makoto." Endymion smiled. He never spoke a word to Makoto, but because of Serenity's love for Makoto, he felt like he knew her.

Time Lost

Endymion moved closer to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.

" You were gone for three years Endymion. Three fucking years!" Serenity kicked him in the shin like she used to. Endymion didn't budge, he stood there his eyes fierce and dark. She moved a way from him and walked over and sat by the fire. He stood there watching her. " I don't know what to say Endymion. They told me you were dead, and after a while a small part of me began to terms with that." He watched her carefully before he strolled over.

" I came back." She smirked.

" I can see that Endymion." He kneeled down behind her, bringing his arms around her body. He kissed her shoulders and her neck. Moans left her mouth. " Stop we can't do this any more. I am not yours to have any more." She pushed him a way.

" What do you mean?"

" It's called an arranged marriage. They are highly used in my world." She looked down.

" Your world?" He stood up. " What the hell does that mean?"

" End... I didn't mean it."

" Of course you did. Listen princess I did not go to war for years to come back and have your royal ness shoved in my face." Serenity walked over and slapped him. " Bitch." She went to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist. His lips engulfed hers. She shook her head.

"I love you. You were the only fucking thing I had left in that damn war." She lowered her head. Tears dripped from her eyes unto the floor.

" Endymion, I never stopped loving you."

" But."

" The counsel of Elements has already chosen the man I am to marry." Endymion backed up, and flipped over a table sending a chair through the large glass window.

" What the fuck am I to do. Let you go off and marry some hunk, and sit your big ass in some cushioned seat. Sit back and let you just slip through my fingers?" Serenity looked at the window. Her eyes slowly found their ways trapped in his. She ran her fingers along the edges of his lips. Her body silently cried as she reached behind her neck, and undid the ties that held her dress to her body. She let her naked body glow in the firelight. Endymion backed up, lust filling his eyes. " Serenity stop it." She walked closer to him; slowly he found the wall against his back. Her trembling hand reached out, and pulled his hand towards her. She let his fingers feel her milky skin. He moaned in frustration as his hands found their way along her collarbone, between her breasts, and finally stopping at her belly button. Endymion pushed her away and moved. " I know you don't want to do this." His clutched fists dangled to his sides. His mind screaming to take her, to make her, his. He closed his eyes, and opened his mouth, but when he looked, she was gone. His eyes found her heading up the wooden staircase. First his right foot, than his left, following her, watching her, needing her. By the time he reached the door she entered to, it was slammed right in his nose. His locks of hair moved across his eyes as he shook his head. Slowly the knob was turned, and he entered finding Serenity sitting on her bed, a sleeping child in her arms. His dark eyes grew wide.

"Mine?" Serenity started to laugh between sniffles and tear drops.

" Stupid. We would have needed to have sex first. This is Andrew. My son, next door, are my daughters Abbigale, and Patience. They are orphans, children left behind from a demon village in the depth of the northern woods. A rouge demon left them in my care, asking for me to watch them. The demon is dead now, and I claim the children as my own." She looked up at him, then smiled. She could see it in his face. The look of surprise in his features, but the look of admiration in his eyes. He was able to see that she had really grown, matured, and now would make any man a fine wife, and any country a fine protector, queen, a goddess. After a moment of looking in each other's eyes, reading each other's thoughts she shook her head, releasing her self from his trance. " So Mr. Kitts you may use the room across of this, and next to that is a closet for linen and such." Serenity stood and placed the babe back in the crib. She blew out her candle and lay under her sheets. She felt new tears fall from her cheeks. She hated being so cruel. She didn't know whom she was angrier at: Her self or Endymion. Endymion left the room, feeling as though he would loose his stomach acid. He walked into the suggested room, but stopped and found him self-entering the girl's room. They lay in the same bed sleeping sounding. Both looking much like their father. He punched the wall, and ran into Serenity's room. He ripped off the covers and pulled her on her back. Deep hazel eyes stared deeply into his, cutting into his soul.

" Do you love me?"

" Do you love me?"

He kissed his way down. Starting from her forehead, down till he found his way between her thighs. She gasped for air, her face red from crying, blushing deeper as she felt his warm breath flow unto her women hood. Slowly his teeth nibble on her skin, his tongue flicking her warmth. His lips butterfly kissed his way back up.

" Are you sure?" His body slowly lifted off from hers. Her eyes watched his clothes finally leave his body. She blushed after tEndling down his body and finding her eyes pondering at his quickly growing arousal. Her teeth found them selves nibbling on her lower lip. Endymion grinned, as she squirmed a little, from her new throbbing need, and the fear. Slowly he moved upon her body, kissing every inch of her neck. Carefully his tip entered her. Her face winced slightly, but soon she gave the nod of approval. He pushed him self the rest of the way, moaning as he felt her tightness. Tears filled her eyes as she turned her head. Endymion stopped thrusting. "Serenity, Serenity!" He took a deep breath. "LOOK AT ME Serenity!" She winced hearing the loudness that entered his voice. Her eyes opened.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes met with his. He smiled, and kissed her lips.

" I am not going to hurt you. I love you. Serenity believe me, just say the word, and I will stop." He didn't. He knew she didn't want him to. Soon after he started, her body ached in pleasure. Serenity wrapped her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his skin. His body lined with hers. His large member dug deep into her body. His sharp vampire like teeth attacked her body, as he nibbled at her skin. Begging for more, screaming, shouting out his name. Faster, harder. Sweat poured down their bodies. Moaning grunting, blood trailing down his back, as her fingernails dug in, both holding onto each other, as if both were trying to engulf the other.


	3. Chapter 4 to 6

Seiya

"Oh Endymion!" She cried out his name, when together they reached their climax. Endymion slowly moved a way from her body. Both were barely breathing, as he playfully grabbed her pulling her closer. He placed butterfly kisses along her neck. She giggle, they cuddled. " I love you Endymion Kitts." Before he had time to reply she had already dozed a way. Dark elf or not when it came to Serenity he was not he mean creature that every one seen him as.

"Oh Serenity, you have no idea what you are going to deal with now." He wasn't stupid he knew what was coming.

_ONE WEEK LATER _

Serenity smiled and waved good-bye to her children as Silver, her old nanny took them a way to Minako's in the Elven Realm. Because Serenity was still a student her self Minako offered to take the children to help them with their studies. Even though they were the same age, Minako studied hard and became very advanced for her age. She married the Prince of the Human Realm Jus. After what happened to Minako as a child, she was unable to have children of her own. So she never declined Minakositting her nieces and nephew. Minako and Serenity were almost identical to each other. They had the same small moon shaped birthmark on their right middle toe. The only differences were: Serenity had long silver hair with hazel eyes, and Minako had black hair and green eyes. Endymion returned carrying a large log. Serenity's eyes went wide.

"Where did you get that?" She placed her hands on the tree. "You cut down a living tree?"

"I got fire wood." He placed the log down with the rest.

"You always pick up the branches off the ground. You never cut down what is already living!" Endymion looked at her and sighed. Serenity picked up a plate of fruit, holding it out to him. He denied.

"What is wrong Endymion?"

"Serenity, they are going to know, and you are not going to like what they may tell you."

"Tell you what?" A tall man with body length silver hair, blue eyes ices, and a tone of voice to match. He smiled and walked over to Serenity. "Mi' Lady." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Endymion growled deeply in his throat.

"Endymion this is Seiya. He is the prince of the Water Kingdom on my moon." She smiled brightly pushing him a way knowing any longer Endymion would go for the kill.

" Glad to see you finally decided to hire a body guard. Though I do say he looks much more different than your other ones. Your servants say you spent the week here, Motoki bothering you again?" Serenity shook her head. She looked at Endymion. She would usually just spend a night or two here, but since Endymion was back she was spending every night. She would go to the palace to train with her grandmother, and he would stay behind to train and look after the tavern.

"Endymion?" His eyes went wide as she spook in to his mind.

"What?" She winced at the tone of his voice. He looked back to her.

" I love you."

"Than tell everyone, tell him." He spook out loud. Seiya looked between the two, noticing how their eyes locked.

" Serenity, I stopped by to see how our wedding plans where going." He stopped knowing she wasn't listening. The wedding plans were a joke. She only asked if she could do them, so she could take her time and not do them.

"Endymion, can you excuse us please." She sighed, giving up, hearing the growl. "Please excuse me, I am not feeling well. Seiya, why don't you go, and speak with the Gods about your, "she sighed again, "our wedding. Endymion, can you please fetch some fire wood for my bed room fire place?" My? Oh Gods she almost said our. Quickly she picked up the skirt of her dress, and walked up the stairs. Once out of site, Seiya looked towards Endymion.

"Stay away from Serenity." Seiya stated bluntly. Endymion didn't move. "Remember your place boy." He put his hand to his heart, and disappeared. Endymion ran up the stairs after Serenity.

" Oh mommy, I am so confused." Her voice sounded as if she were four again, though not sounding much more innocent than her tone of voice already. " I love Endymion, a lot." She sighed. " But I don't know if the counsel is going to approve of us. I don't know if the people will either." Tears fell harshly unto her bedspread. Endymion walked over and sat beside her.

" Next time." He looked at her. "Next time he lays a finger on you." She noticed his clutched fists. " I am going to kill him."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, but I am sorry." He smiled and pushed their bodies down, so they were now laying on the bed.

"The kids are gone, so lets take a nice long nap." Serenity used magic, forcing the covers to lie over their bodies. " You have been practicing?" She blushed, nodding. Both closed their eyes, only thing now was for Serenity to watch the counsel meeting.

The Counsel

"Yes, this is going to take time to decide our set action. We have never had to deal with anything like this." The head of the counsel spoke calmly. Five members sat at a large marble table, three men and two women. Mirra, Serenity's mother, smiled. " I know Serenity would never do anything, to hurt any one.

"Mirra, we all love your daughter, yet she does as she please with our knowledge, that she is digging others a gEnd." The Goddess of Fire stood up, and looked to the other Element Gods. " We will not punish her for love, but unless she marries some one, she will not be able to take her place. Endymion does not look like a trustable man." It was Mirra's turn to stand.

" Serenity does have a good judge of character. If all fails," she frowned. " We shall see."

Serenity sighed, and sat up. Her mother was not happy about her love for Endymion, but she was glad on the other hand, and understood, after all Mirra married a man she did not love. She had an affair, which in the end caused her mortal body to no longer live. She climbed out of bed, and took off her clothes. She grabbed her robe, and made her way out side. She moaned as her body slipped slowly into the back yard hot spring. Steam poured off the water, and floated, mixing up among the trees and flowers. Her long silver hair spread about her body floating upon the water.

" Is Kitts here?" Serenity's eyes went wide, as they opened to find a large man with cat ears, and tail staring at her. He picked up her discarded robe and tossed it to her. Serenity slipped out of the water, and covered her self with the robe. She ran inside, screaming for Endymion. Scared, she picked up his large sword from the bar, and held up to the stranger.

" Endymion is going to be here soon." Soon grunts and moans could be heard as Endymion tried to young down the stairs. Before he reached the last few steps, he tripped falling the rest of the way. The stranger laughed. Endymion got up and ran over.

" Endymion Kitts, you have gotten very soft." Endymion laughed, and took the sword a way from Serenity, setting it back down on the bar. Serenity, figuring out that they knew each other made her way up the stairs. By the time she returned dressed in her favorite simple black summer dress, her hair pulled back into two lower tails, each held by a black cloth. Stlyker stood, walking over to Serenity.

"This is Stlyker. He is a war body of mine."

"Nice to meet you. I am Serenity Moonblade."

" A blade aye?"

Morning Leaving

Serenity moaned coming down the stairs trying to rub the four hour developed sleep from her orbs. Booming laughter filled her eyes as she made her way into the main room. She was clothed in an ivory gown, sleeveless and low cut. Her hair was down, and placed around her forehead was a pearl chair with a hanging silver crescent moon, and her silver moon tiara on her head. Her locket hung from her neck, the chain long enough to tuck the locket under the top of her dress. She yawned, and caught eyes to a hundred other male eyes staring back at her, Human and animal a like. No one moved.

" Hey End, who's the 'Royal'?" Endymion put down his drink and grinned.

" My Moon." The guys laughed along with Serenity. Glasses clanked, smoke filled the room, and mixed with gross humor and fowl language. Serenity clutched her fists, and mingled her way through her newly acquiesces. She coughed and gagged for breath, until she reached the out side world. She peered into her newly fixed window. No one seemed to notice that she had disappeared, though she swore she heard some one scream for her to get more beer. Glowing with anger she left to see the counsel.

"Any way, so the little dwarf came running at me. His little legs just a moving." The men hearing the story laughed as the narrator mocked the dwarf's running style. "He put up a good fight, mind yah, but holy shiten chicken was he slow! The oldest woman alive could've knocked out his ticker!" They all laughed again. Stlyker and Endymion sat alone drinking.

" You have gone soft Endymion." Endymion shrugged at Stlyker matter of fact tone.

" So I am in love. Big deal. I am still the same old fighting ass I was last month. Serenity knows my first love will always be my sword, she. " Before he could finish his sentence, he was trapped in large pink bubble, and was lifted into the air. Attention was put between the two lovers. Serenity had her hands raised into the air, as she worked hard to control the bubble.

" You took my virginity!" She shook the bubble. " You stole my heart!" She threw the bubble against the wall. Endymion fell to his hands and knees, still trapped. " You invited your stinky lewd army buddies, to be loud and to wake me up." She shimmed him again. " All that can be forgiven, but never have I been so disrespected."

" I highly doubt that Serenity. Now put me down." Stlyker smirked. It wasn't that Endymion was angry about being in the bubble, he was angry because she was degrading his man hood in front of his war buddies.

"Don't you dare tell me what do to Endymion." The bubble disappeared, letting his body fall to the ground. Endymion staggered slightly while standing to his feet. He started to walk over to her. "You stay right there, Endymion, or so help me." He continued. " I warned you." Before she was given the chance to encase him in the bubble again, he grabbed her arms and dragged up the stairs. She kicked and screamed, not to let her go, but in the pain she was in. The men laughed as they made their way out side to take down their camps.

" He is gonna spank her!" A large human said.

"Now you listen Princess, I have never said anything as rude and cruel about your friends, and second! If I knew you were standing behind me I would have never said it!" Serenity's eyes burned with tears as she threw a vase towards him. Endymion was knocked out the window. He laid there for a moment, then got on all fours and punched the ground, leaving behind a large hole. The men stood quiet as Endymion ran back inside. The only noise was Serenity screaming. They could hear her speaking in Elven, then in another language, and back to Elven again.Stlyker became nervous when all became quiet. Soon Endymion trotted his way from the tavern.

"You guys ready?" He asked. When they started to leave Endymion looked up to the broken window. Serenity was there for a moment, then gone the next. The men left, Endymion and Stlyker followed.

"That jerk." Serenity mumbled looking at her self in her broken mirror. She winced, and gathered up her dress running out of the tavern. "Oh Momma, help me." Her bare feet splashed in the mud puddles as she made her way down the beaten path. Tears still ran down her cheeks.

"Come on Endymion! This war not a time to be all sappy in love." Nothing could make him happier to know that Endymion and Serenity were fighting. All he wanted was to have Endymion's head back in the game. Not up her skirt.

" I know. But I know Serenity's heart isn't going to be able to handle me leaving again. I am going to push her right into his waiting arms. She went to the counsel meeting this morning. We both know they are never going to allow us to be together." Stlyker grabbed Endymion, both looking about for a moment. They both jumped into the trees, awaiting the stranger they both sensed.. Her body was covered in mud from her many trips to the ground. She finally reached the point were her body could no longer move. Something was wrong with her. Her chest started to hurt, and she was having trouble seeing.

" You stupid bitch, he hates you so much right now." She covered her muddy hands to her face, smearing mud all over. Focusing on trying to get her self calmed down, convinced that was why she didn't feel good, she didn't sense the life form behind her. She turned around, but was stopped by Endymion's eyes meeting her's.

"You should not say such things." Slowly his hand crept down her body using magic t remove the mud. She nodded. "What are you doing here Serenity?" Before she had a chance to speak, Stlyker cut her off.

"Make it quick Endymion." Endymion sighed.

"Listen Serenity, you were right. I shouldn't lie any more. War, battle, fighting, will always be in my blood. I am a fighter first, your lover second." Tears chocked as she backed a way. "We both know no one would approve of me."

"They said okay." She spoke, barely above a whisper. "You call your self a fighter Kitts, well then why would you refuse to fight for me? Is that so hard?"

"Yah, it is. You come with a lot of baggage, Princess. I just don't want to love you any more. Go marry your prince." Serenity again covered her face with her hands, but winced at the hand marks and bruises on her arms, from him dragging her up the stairs.

"You lie." She turned to the side, and cried harder as she threw up, mostly stomach acid. Endymion looked hurt, and turned his head a way not facing her.

" Did I really hurt you?"

"Hurt what? My body, or my spirit, my pride, and trust.. Oh and don't forget my family.. Yah Endymion, I would say you hurt me pretty bad.. Hell you might as well kill me, right here. Or have your friend do it. I am sure he would love to see me dead." Endymion backed a way, and looked over to his friend who merely smirked and shrugged.

"Shut up Serenity, you don't know what you are talking about."

" Then tell me you still love me." Now she was pleading for him to give up, and tell the truth. " Tell me that I am still the moon brat you love."

"Yes, okay, I love you. Its wrong, but I love you."

" Love is never wrong." She paused, as his hand cupped her cheeked and wiped away her tears.

" I know what you are thinking." She closed her eyes. " I would have you come with us, so I know you were safe, but I can't so I know you are safe." He kissed her forehead. "Please be safe. I will be back." He whispered 'I love you' in her ear, and teleported her, not back to the tavern, but to the palace.


	4. Chapter 7 to 9

Blue Leaf

It was a week later. Serenity stayed in bed. Not out of depression, but out of sickness. Many doctors came, with ideas, but not one was able to answer. Word spread quickly, rumors flying that invaders from an unknown world were coming. First to get rid of their princess, so nothing stood in their way to make every one slaves. Serenity sat up coughing. The doors leading to her balcony was open, along with the window across from her bed. Gasping for breath she sat up more.

"Its not a invasion." A deep voice came from her open window. " Demons and the human tobacco smoke do not go well."

"What?" The figure flinched at the sound of her horse voice. She sounded as if she were old and dying.

"Our lungs, they have reaction to the smoke. It is why you got sick." Serenity nodded, understanding as much as she could in her incoherent state.

"Motoki." He knew she would sense his aura.

"Yah?"

"Am I going to die?" Motoki jumped from the window, and landed beside her bed. A soft warm, yet smile on his face. He reached into the pouch he carried, and pulled out a blue leaf. He moved the sheets down to her stomach, and began to rub the leaf along the skin of her neck and chest. It left a pink residue, which slowly evaporated into her lungs, when she took a breath. Serenity smiled sweetly up to her brother, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Motoki jumped up, and rested at the head of her bed, he looked down at her, and sighed.

" You are so stupid!" He reached down and flicked a lock of hair a way from her eyes. His wings pulled free from his back, and flew him into the full moon's light. With out warning, Serenity jumped up and looked out the window. She put her hand to her forehead, looking confused. Demon?

An Icy Widget

"Princess?" Silver knocked on the door slightly, and smiled. A large male guard followed behind her, carrying a large blue egg.

" Hi," Serenity smiled, " is that for me?" The guard smiled and placed the egg on the edge of her bed. After moments of awkward silence between every one Serenity sighed. " I am not feeling good." Serenity watched them leaved, yawned, and laid back down. " I really need to get out of here. Oh Endymion," she hugged her pillow, " hurry home." Hours later, the moon was slowly setting, and soon the sun was to rise. Serenity grunted as she rewrapped the covers that were being pulled from her body. Twice now her comforter was falling from her body, and with her windows being opened, the cold air was not pleasing with out her warmth. Sitting up, she became face to face with a large blue nose. Her heart skipped a beat, but soon she was able to conclude what happened. A long wet slippery dragon tongue slowly licked her cheek. Serenity reached over and grabbed a note that was attached to the now broken egg shells. She smiled and patted her new Minako dragon's head as she opened the note and began to read it.

" Dearest Moon Child,

Rumor came to me in the human realm of your sickness. Knowing you would be in the palace, I sent some company for you. The male blue dragon, you see before you is an orphan, and I knew you would be the best person to take care of such a creature. Please write to me soon so I may tell them of a name. Please get better soon, and I will come to see you when the time is write. Everyone is doing grand, and they hope you the best as well. Stay safe, love Helios."

Serenity smiled gratefully, and wrapped her arms around the dragon.

" I knew he would never forget me. You my dear, are going to have a glory of a name!" Serenity slipped the note under a pillow along with one other she kept from Endymion. " What would be a good name for a dragon such as your self be? You are the color of blue, so how about the name Icy?" Serenity said hopefully, yet he just grunted and shook his head. " Well okay, in that case, I have always been fond of the name Widget. I once had a song bird of such a name, and I do miss him so." The small dragon licked her hand, and with that became Widget.

Who she really is

The men had been gone for four months now. Every time they found a battle it was one that had nothing to do with the war at hand. They enjoyed the practice, but it was mostly just humans pillaging. They had just got back into the Dragon Realm.

Screaming was heard for miles, and the smoke was being sucked into the sky. Running, Endymion and his men followed, till they reached the village of Hin Do. The small huts were burning brightly, and the villagers were being killed slowly. A human with Endymion raised his sword in anger, and began to run towards a large demon looking creature rapping a human woman. Slashing the creatures head off, he was thrown back by the very creature who's head grew back. The head on the ground smirked as it began to grow a body, and now instead of one, there were two. The man ran back and told Endymion and the others what he had encountered. Endymion looked up when he heard his name.

" We have heard of you, and your army Endymion Kitts of Tanglewood. Take this as your first of few warnings, continue with whom you deal with, and this will be the scene of every where, starting first with the first place you hold dear." The sky grew black and a fire engulfed what was left of the village, and the strange new creatures."

" What the fuck was that?" Endymion said as he looked around.

" Was the village even real?" A human asked as the sky became clear again.

" I think it was a vision. Look." He pointed to wear the village was being attacked, and there indeed was the Hin Do village, full of life as if nothing had happened.

" Endymion," Stlyker pulled him aside, " What the fuck was that all about?"

" I think it has to do with Serenity, the war is beginning to get more serious than they had thought."

" They knew who you are, and did you heard what was said. He chopped off his head and he never died. Two out of just one." Endymion nodded.

Night came quickly, and the men sat around a few small fires, chatting of their homes, and who was waiting for them, then the conversations became viscous.

" I wish that stupid goddess would get off her big ass and do some work around here. I mean who the fuck does she think is." Endymion quickly grabbed the speaker and put a knife to his throat.

" Don't you ever fucking dare talk about her that way, she is more of fighter than you will ever be, and you should be grateful she is even letting you fight for her. It is an honor, and you should be killed on site for saying such fictitious things." Endymion let him go. The leader of the Human half of the army stood, and looked to Endymion.

" Young one, you must realize it is how we feel, it is how every one feels, this war is getting bad, and she is needed. No one even knows if she is really alive."

" She is." Endymion replied. " She is, and soon, she just needs us to be strong, we are her personal army."

"Her personal army? Endymion that doesn't make any sense."

" Tell them Endymion. Tell them the truth or I will." Stlyker said forcefully.

" Tell us about the goddess Endymion. What truth do we need to know about her"? Endymion looked down at his sword, the flowing pink ribbon covered in blood, torn, tainted. While he drifted off into a memory, Stlyker told the men about their Goddess, and how Endymion knew so much about her.

_" So you are really leaving now huh?" Serenity said looking down to the ground. _

_" Yes, but don't forget, we have a deal." _

_" What if I don't love you anymore? Or you stop loving me? Will you still be here for me?" Endymion didn't show any emotion, just patted the top of her head, and began to walk a way. "Wait!" Serenity cried out. Endymion stopped in pain at hearing her shriek in such a manner. _

_" What?" He turned around, and found a pink ribbon hanging from her hand. He looked to her hair, and winced to see one side flowing down, and the other tied behind her ear. " What is that Serenity?" _

_" A gift, so you will never forget the Child of the Moon." Endymion looked shocked, as she gracefully tied the ribbon around his wrist. _

_" Well, where I come from, one can not accept a gift from one, with giving him or her one in return." _

_" I will not accept a gift from you Endymion, you have done a lot for me already, and with any more, I truly will become the spoiled princess everyone thinks I am." Endymion placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her face up to meet his. Slowly his lips came to contact with hers in such a soft kiss she barely felt it. Before the kiss was given the chance to become deeper, and her body to completely melt into his, he pulled a way. Opening her eyes Endymion was gone, and in his place was a small dagger. Encrusted on the handle was a ruby Endymion, with ivy holding it's wings open. Serenity knew instantly the dagger was made special for Endymion at the fact the handle was too large it was heavy for her. Holding it to her heart, Serenity walked away. _

" The girl whom you all met at the Tavern was the one and only Serenity Star MoonBlade, the Moon Goddess you all say should get off her big butt. Endymion, is her lover, the one person who can protect her from her demon insane brother." He continued on, and stopped once he realized that Endymion was just standing there. The group of men stopped and looked to Endymion, and nodded.

" I love her. And I know what you all are thinking, but isn't that why you are all here?" Endymion asked as he pulled his sword out for everyone to see. " To fight for the girl you love? Serenity is the goddess, but she is also in a life that you cannot understand. Fight with me. Not just for her, but also for the family you all have, hope to have, or lost. Don't let innocent lives die for no reason. If we stop, every one will die." The men looked to Endymion, and together, they began, with a new reason to battle, not just to kill, but also to kill those who are a risk to their heart.


	5. Chapter 10 to 12

Rei

" Thanks for coming over. Endymion sent me a letter informing me that he sent the men away to spend time with their families for a week, and that the will be coming this way. I thought I would try to get ready, and welcome him home." Serenity said as she talked nonstop to a long time friend, Rei. She was one of the oldest Elves alive, one of few born at the beginning of time, and in a way was Serenity's mother. Rei smiled as her slender hand wrapped around the porcelain teacup.

" I am sure, this," she paused, a smile coming across her slim lips, " Endymion, is quite the man." Serenity smiled. Praying to the goddess that if Rei accepted him, than she knew everything would be fine. " Serenity," Rei looked to her. " What do you think about this war?" Serenity looked to Rei, and smiled. Serenity enjoyed how smart and wise she was.

" I don't really understand it really. I don't know who would want to hurt so many people, but my momsays that in the end it will end." Rei laughed to her self.

" Mother Mirra knows all." Serenity smiled and kneeled beside Hope and looked up to her.

" Not as much as you Rei." Rei smiled, and patted the child's head, and rose.

" What am I going to do? I mean, look at me!" Serenity stood turning to the side to show her growing stomach. Rei smiled, and patted it.

" I have to be going now child. I will return tomorrow to met this man of yours." Serenity smiled and bowed down to her.

" May your journey be safe and sound, and the stars watch over each of your steps." Rei stood at the door, an elegant gown covered her slender figure, and not that or her short violet hair swayed in the wind as she walked out side. "Rei?" Serenity looked towards Rei, as she turned her head. " I'm scared." Rei's heart skipped a beat. The innocence in her voice for a moment caused Rei to slightly remember a feeling that for her was long forgotten. She waved her hand slowly, and before Serenity a white lily appeared. When she smiled, the lily disappeared, along with Rei. Serenity continued to clean, and soon found her self in bed waiting for the sun to wise.

A Secret Meeting of Lovers

" Motoki, if you keep pacing like that then you will wear away the wood." Motoki stopped, and looked to the opened door. The women, owning the voice, walked over and kissed him passionately. She pulled a way lightly, far enough to lick a way the blood that was running down his lip from her bit. Motoki smirked lightly.

" What do you want?" The women walked away, and poured a glass of Elven Wine. Shrugging she looked to him.

" I have become fond of you Motoki MoonBlade. For a reason I do not know, but fond none the less."

" Okay." Motoki's eyes watched her as she sat down on his chair. It was large, made of a metal and dragon scales, with a creatures fur covering it. He was becoming inpatient while she was slowly sipping her drink.

" I need you to do something for me. Your sister is standing in my way, along with her little boy friend. I have decided that I want you to get rid of them for me." As she spook Motoki poured him self a glass, and found him self releasing the drink to the air when he heard her request.

" I also think it is time you let your play thing free. She has been here far to long, and I am shocked that you have not gotten bored with her yet. Besides I want her to watch the MoonBlade downfall, this way." She smiled, "Makoto can get an idea of how her life shall end."

" I won't do that." She set down her drink, and looked to Motoki. Standing she held up her arm, her hand forming a fist. With that she was controlling the inside of Motoki. He screamed feeling his blood vessels move, twisting around. He felt his blood boiling, and his bones cracking. " OKAY!" He whispered out his shout. She smiled and let him go.

" Good. Now call her in, tell her to get the hell out of here, and fuck me here on your lovely chair." Motoki laughed, then looked down.

" Alright, Rei." She grinned.

A lover's Song

As the rain pours down

As the blood pours a way

The only sound to be heard

Is the sound of lonely pain

She grabs the locket hanging down around her neck

Her teardrops fall upon her cheeks with no regret

The only sigh

Fills the air

She says good-bye

With a tear

She holds her Minako tight with in her arms

The fog fills the air

The cool air is there

The sun hides behind clouds

Of despair

As the rain pours down

As the blood pours a way

The only sound to be heard

Is the sound of lonely pain

She grabs the locket hanging down around you neck

Her teardrops fall upon her cheeks with no regret

The metal sword at his side

The metal crashing that is heard

The crying of the child dear

The burning in her heart at what's she done

The stab

Her pain

Their Minako

The fall

His arms

Their kiss

Good-bye

As the rain pours down

As the blood pours a way

The only sound to be heard

Is the sound of lonely pain

She grabs the locket hanging down around you neck

Her teardrops fall upon her cheeks with no regret

And he loves her with no regret

And she loves him with no regret

With no regret

With no regrets

And so it begins

Siblings

Serenity was quickly making last minute adjustments to her attire, when she hear a horse trot up to the tavern. She giggled happily, when she ran and opened the door. Her mouth opened, her eyes wide. A smile formed on her face as she ran to greet her guest Makoto. They ran inside, giggling.

" Oh I missed you so much." Serenity hugged her tightly. Makoto backed a way.

" Look at you. You're going to have a Minako." Serenity blushed, then pointed to a painting Minako did, of Patience, Abby, and Andrew. Makoto frowned.

" Yours?" Serenity smiled brightly. "

She sighed. " Makoto, I love you, and I am okay with why, and you don't have to tell me everything, but please just tell me why I haven't heard from you?" Makoto smiled.

" I betrayed you, and I was worried about our safety, but I guess that doesn't matter any more. A couple days ago, he asked me to marry him. Then last night, he told me that if I didn't leave then he would kill me. He told me that all I would have to do was come and talk to you, and you would act like nothing ever happened." She closed her mouth.

" What are you talking about? Nothing happened." Makoto smiled.

" You are beaming from ear to ear, now girl, tell me who the father of the Minako is!" Serenity smiled, as they walked into the kitchen. Serenity cut them each a apple, they sat and talked.

" That's so romantic, he saved your life, and knocked you up!" Makoto giggled, along with Serenity.

" It's not like that. I mean there is just so much more to it. Like the first night we made love. I thought I was going to die with bliss." Serenity blushed as she patted her stomach. " You can tell the result of that night."

" It is kinda hard to tell. So what happened next, did you guys run off to the human world to get married. Do the others know?" Serenity shook her head.

" No they don't. It's something that I wasn't sure I wanted the people to know about. Only very few know about my other three. But as to your first question no." Serenity started to cry at bit telling how how much a jerk he was. " I was so hurt, so I did the only think I could think of. I ran after him. At first he told me that he didn't love me, then he took it all back, and told me that he loved me, and sent me back to the palace only knowing that he would be back sooner or later. I got really sick, and one night Motoki came, and he made me feel all better. I had this dream, where I knew everything was going to be alight and when I woke up I had a friend from Helios.. Widget, a Minako blue dragon, who is back at the palace. Any way. I got a letter a week from Endymion, telling me that he would be here today, so Rei is coming to meet, hi m, and now you do to!" Makoto smiled.

" I'm sorry I missed so much of your life. I missed everything. I only knew what Motoki told me, that you were doing good, and had meet some one. I never would have imagined that it was the stranger from that day, I thought it would be some one you were forced to marry."

" Oh well I was. That was until Endymion came back. It was great the look on Seiya's face when Endymion told him to fuck off.. He was ready to kill, I was worried he was going to. But I'm glad he did. I couldn't stand him touching me. I owe more then just my life to him. I guess I owe him happiness to." The two girls giggled like crazy and walked out to the main room. They walked out to the door ready to walk out side, then a glowing hand came through the door, and wrapped around Serenity's neck. Makoto screamed in horror, as Serenity was forced through the closed door. Wood splinters were sent everywhere, as Makoto followed out side. Motoki held Serenity high up, chocking her. Before Makoto had a chance to react a dark figure jumped through the two breaking Motoki's grip. He grabbing Serenity and bought her to the ground. Serenity hugged the figure tightly before turning and facing Motoki.

" Why are you doing this, please just leave me alone." She held on tightly to Endymion, who's hood had fallen from his head.

" Little moon, you are a threat to this war, and in order for the right person to win, you need to be taken care of."

" Motoki Drake Moonblade, why are you doing this. You would spend hours watching her, making sure she was all right, and now here you are. Why?!" Makoto stood there her fists clutched.

" I decided to change sides." His sword was drawn, and held high in the air. Endymion was about draw his, when Serenity stopped him.

" Please wait a minute." She held unto his arms, tears falling from her cheeks. This was all happening so fast. Motoki wasn't going to leave until she was dead, and it wasn't fair. Makoto stood there, walking over to Motoki.

" Motoki, please just go." She put her hand on his. He looked to her for a moment. " I love you, I don' know what happened, but I still love you. Please don't hurt any one any more."

" I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to win this war, then we can get married, and we can become king and queen." Makoto smiled, and shook her head.

" I want to be your wife, but I don't want to if this is what must happen." She pushed his hand down, the sword falling to the ground.

" Serenity, I've missed you." He cupped her cheeks to wipe away the falling tears. " I'm glad I got here in time." He tugged her tightly, but she pushed him away.

"You can't hug me like that. Not now." With his look of confusion she backed away, letting him see her in all her glory. He took a step back.

" It's mine?" She giggled, for a moment forgetting what was going on around her.

" We made love didn't we?" He walked over and kissed her. She moaned melting into his arms.

" I love you." She whispered. He smiled, placing a his hands around her neck. When he pulled away, she looked down to notice a thing moon locket around her neck. When she opened it up, a hologram type program was run. She looked to him.

" It's just an idea, it doesn't have to be like this." She smiled as together they watched a future Serenity and Endymion dancing in a ball. Serenity, wearing a white dress. The sleeves connected to the strapless grown, belling out as it reached her wrist. Serenity smiled happily noticing the details of everything. She felt new tears come down her neck.

" Oh, but Endymion, I don't understand. Why are you showing me this?" Endymion smiled, as he looked over to Makoto and Motoki. They were kissing. Motoki whispered slowly in Makoto's ear that he loved her, then pushed her harshly into the ground.

"You are going to have to say goodbye to my sister now.:" Endymion pulled out his sword and stood in front of Serenity.

"Over my dead body.." Motoki looked almost too excited to hear that.

"Very well." Makoto and Serenity watched in horror as their loves continued to fight. The clanking for their swords, and the grunts they made were hiding the sounds of Makoto sobbing. Serenity hugged her stomach, then placed her hand on her locket. Makoto didn't notice the gasp that Serenity made when she saw Motoki knock Endymion down, and kick his sword away. Everything . happened so quickly. Before any one could even realize that Serenity teleported her self between her brother and Endymion, her dragger dug in side his chest. It took a moment for Endymion and Makoto to see Motoki's sword buried deep inside her stomach. Motoki knew though. His eyes grew wide as he backed away sliding his sword out. Both weapons dropped. Blood was dripping from their mouths, no one made a move or even breathed as the Moonblades stood there looking at each other. Makoto and Endymion both grabbed their lovers as they fell forward. Motoki lifted his hand and cupped Makoto's cheek wiping away her tears. He screamed out in pain as the scar on his chest glowed. Before Makoto could say anything Motoki's body disappeared. Endymion held on to Serenity crying into her hair. She smiled up at him then over to Makoto.

"Please forgive us. We love you." Endymion screamed out her name when her body when limp. He whispered a spell below his breath and kissed her passionately, until her body as well disappeared.

Makoto and Endymion sat in the dust, sat in the silence, till the dull moon rose unto the sky. Makoto looked up and sighed.

"I haven't seen the moon like that, since the kingdoms crumbled."

"It is a shame to see the moon continue to loose it's glow. The moon dies with each generation." The voice was soft, and quickly followed by the appearance of her body. She was tall and slender. Short velvet hair and her eyes held a look that no mere person could ever hold. The look of everlasting knowledge. Endymion stood. He had never seen any one like her before. She almost looked too good to be true.

"Oh Rei!" Makoto ran over and fell to her knees embracing the woman's legs.

"My dear child, please tell me what has happened." Makoto tried to speak, but the only sound she could muster was her sobbing.

"Serenity and Motoki killed each other. And their bodies disappeared." Endymion tried to stand, but his body wouldn't move. His heart didn't seem to want to let go, from the place she was last at. He looked up at the stranger, he had heard much about her from Serenity, Rei was her mentor, and at one point was to become her teacher. She was one of the first children born from the heavens above. She asked to stay alive for all of life, to protect future children. Rei looked sad for a moment, and wiped tears from her eyes.

"My children, I am sorry for your loss. Serenity was one of a kind. Her children will miss her dearly. I shall miss her dearly." She coughed and stood up straight. "Makoto, I want you to go to the Human realm and find your brother Helios. He is leading the human army, we will need to form a stronger plan. I will go to the counsel members, and tell them of the news. They can gather up the rest of the remaining Elementals and keep them safe. With Serenity gone they are greatly weakened."

Makoto looked back to Endymion. Their eyes caught and never left until the two had disappeared.


	6. Chapter 13 to 15

Father

She felt like she was floating. Her body felt lite and warm. It was the purest feeling of peace and content. She opened her eyes, and found her self engulfed in a light, bright and silver. After her eyes adjusted, she found she was encased in a bubble. Smiling she waved her hands in front of her. The bubble slowly eased her to the ground and vanished. Her first breath was harsh. The air was thick, and had a hard effect on her stomach. But then again she was hungry. The room was dark, but that was easily taken care of by a spell.

"Where am I?"

"You are home." The voice was in her head. It was her voice. "It's okay. Follow the sounds. Just listen carefully." Regardless, of finding her self alone in a dark room, the feeling of peace never left her, helping to give her the strength to find her away down the large hallway towards the voices. It was then she saw the most surprising thing.

"Motoki?" She tried to speak, but her brother's name came out as more of a cough than her voice. He looked up and smiled.

"Serenity, I'm so happy to see that you are safe. Welcome home." Home. There it was again. How could this place be home. It looked nothing like her palace, Dragon or Moon, and it looked nothing like the tEndymion. Glancing past her brother, she noted that she was in a throne room. There were many creatures standing around watching her every move. They didn't look threating, then again, with her brother there, nothing ever would. She took a deep breath, and looked up to Motoki, he looked different, his features were softer, and he seemed to be more alive.

"Motoki, what is going on." He took her hand and began to lead her to the back of the room. As the guests moved, allowing them to move through, she was able to see a man holding something in his arms. It almost looked like a blanket. Her vision was still a bit blurred from the light.

"When you and I fought, I wasn't my self. I was under a spell from the leader of the war. When you stabbed me with the dagger that Endymion gave you, you were able to free me."

"Yes, and because he had stabbed you back I took the opportunity to bring you home." The man that held something in his arms stood up and faced her. He was handsome. His black attire brought out his green eyes, and his silver hair. He looked no older than her brother. As he moved from the throne and down to the siblings, Serenity was able to see what was hidden in his arms. The blanket was covering a Minako. She gasped when she touched her stomach. It had gone back to it's normal state. "Don't worry my dear, this child is yours. You and Endymion have made a fine Minako boy. I am proud to be the first one to hold my grandson." The air that rushed into her lungs with the comment caused her to go into a coughing spasm.

"My father is dead." Motoki laughed.

"No. The man our mother married is dead. Our father is obviously very much alive."

"You were so little. It's no wonder that you don't seem to remember much of me. Haven't you ever wondered why demons never came towards you. Or why the night made you more comfortable than the day."

"I'm a child of the moon. I always thought it was because I was a creature of the night. So your little examples don't work there." He smirked. She was witty. Just like her mother. Slowly he handed her back her son.

"What do you plan to name him?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought of a name. I wasn't even six months. Endymion and I never had a chance to talk about names." Motoki looked hurt. "Oh my gosh, is Endymion okay?" She held her Minako closer to her.

"Yes, he is fine. Right now he is headed to the Elven realm to meet with your sister and her husband. But what we really need to talk about getting to you to believe that I am your father." He placed his hand on her back, and guided her to a small table. The three sat down, while drinks were poured for them. " Your mother's marriage to Theon was arranged. Before that, I was already courting to her. After her parents refusal to joining our hands, we decided that we would continue to be together even after the wedding. And we did. It wasn't hard to keep a secret. But it was hard watching her have to sleep with that man. After Motoki was born, it became harder for us to hide our love because I was finding it hard to stay away. I may be the god of the demon realm, but I am still able to love, and my heart just melted when I held my boy in my arms. Then you and your sister were born. And even though you were twins, it was you Serenity, who was going to be great. That is why I named you Serenity. My family was my world, but to the world you were going to be their moon. The one to bring the light back. You and your fellow Elementals were going to bring the realms peace." She noticed how his eyes became distant. He was remembering. " One day I came to the palace to see you. It was your birthday, and I wanted to give you your gift. I stole Mirra, away, and while kissing under a tree Theon saw us. He drew his sword and cut your mother's head off. Every one was in a frenzy. I was so wrapped up with seeing my Mirra die, I didn't even think that the bastard would go after you three. When I came back to reality, to the chaos, he was rapping Babia, and you were hiding behind Motoki, as he was beating Theon's back with a stick. When the guards found him, he ran off, grabbing Motoki. Theon came to my father, asking if he would take Motoki in exchange for a way to defeat the moon. My father knew who he was, and that Motoki was his grandson. So agreed. When I came back. I was so happy to see that Motoki was safe, and that my girls were safe in their grandparents hands."

"But it was not him who attacked the moon. No one knows why or who. It was a single attack."

" I will get to that in a moment child, be patient. Theon believe that my father had given him power to destroy the moon, but instead my father gave him only the belief that he had power. When Motoki turned fifteen, he sent himself on a mission to hunt and kill Theon."

"And I did. I found him attacking a human whore. He hadn't changed a bit."

" Now before he had a chance to try and attack the moon, some one else had beat him to it." Larson looked at his daughter, watching her process the information. Glancing to her brother, Serenity took a deep breath.

" I do. I do believe you. It's nice to know where Minako and I got our good looks from."

"Child, what are you talking about, you look so much like your mother." Serenity smiled at the comment, and yawned. Then as if she had been thinking about this all a long, her head perked up.

"So that is why, that night you came to my room, you said demon. That the human tobacco smoke is what made me sick, because my demon lungs couldn't take it." Motoki laughed and patted the top of her head. " So you don't want to kill me any more?"

"No, of course not. I never really did."

"But that day when you took Makoto."

"When I fought Endymion for the first time, it was mostly because there was stranger lurking around my sister."

"But you kidnapped Makoto."

"We had been seeing each other for a while, and out of the blue she said she didn't want to see me any more. She said that I scared her. I took her because she wouldn't talk to me no matter what I did. It was a last desperate attempt." Serenity smiled.

"If you love her, you should try to show her more often. She told me how you asked her to marry her, and then kicked her you." Motoki winced a little. He could feel his stomach tighten, as memories flashed into his mind.

"That is something we have to speak of. Right now. Now that you know the truth about our family. This matter is about the war. It's Rei. She is behind it." Serenity stood up, her chair falling behind her.

"Thats impossible. Rei is the most peaceful person I know. She is my friend, and isn't capable of something like this. She has been trying to help us stop the war."

"Serenity, please I know she was your mentor, but you need to believe me. I was there, under her spell. She is the person who sent me to kill you, Endymion, and your son. Because of your love to each other, you became a threat. Her new power has issues with love. It is a reason why I had to tell Makoto to get out. She would kill her other wise. And your love for life. It kills her inside."

"But why. Why as a person who knows so much want to do this."

"It's because she is bored with life. When it was her time to die, she asked for eternal life so she would watch over and protect the ones she loved so much. I guess over time she became bored with life. She can't die unless everything else does. She wants to die." Larson's face easily shown how grim he was, even more so when Serenity laughed.

"Okay lets say that I believe you. You are the demon lord. When souls die, this is where they come. So if she killed every one, wouldn't ever one just come here?"

"It's not that simple, mostly because, everything has a time and a place. Everything is preplanned. Every one has a destiny to follow, and frankly, everything isn't going as it should."

"Like me and Endymion?" Serenity didn't have to hear the answer. She could see it written all over his face.

"Love is a tricky thing. But this war, it was not seen in the stars. Rei, wasn't suppose to change. It is also why the counsel was clueless when it came to knowing who was behind it. You see, in the past when it came to wars between creatures it was never really any of their business. They really aren't suppose to intervene with affairs. They are there to make sure the universe is in check, but mostly to keep an eye on the royal family. But after so many years of this going on, it became their business. If they hadn't decided to play a role, some species would be no longer existing. Rei is powerful, and sneaky."

" This doesn't make any sense!" Tears started to form in Serenity's eyes. In order to stop her friend, every one was going to have to die. "What about living happily ever after?"

"Life isn't always a fairy tale. Even if you are a princess."

"Isn't there a way for us to kill her, with out every one having to die. Like a loop hole."

"We are working on it. We are hoping that there is a spell or something that the ancestors left behind. This is now your destiny my child."

"This isn't fair. I wanted to just get married, and have a family. But every time I look around, people are dying and suffering, and I'm to scared to do anything about it. The pressure is just to much for me. I know the history, read the books, listened to the stories. The downfall of life never began until I was born. My sister and I doomed the realms."

"Don't you ever think that!" Her father stood and pounded the table. "You bring joy to so many people. So many people. You are bright and full of life. People can't help but smile when they are around you, just because you have a glow that makes people happy. I'm sorry that you think you doomed your friends and family. But we would be doomed with out you. Endymion, your beloved. He would still be miserable. He would still be going around fighting and killing; thinking that was all there was. You gave him friendship, and love. A family he never had."

"You never gave up on me, when the world thought I was evil. So please, don't give up yet. You and our friends can do this. Every one believes in you."

"Now, I know this is sudden, and it is a lot to take in. If I didn't believe you to be strong, I would have never laid this on you at once, but there is just one more thing that we need to take care of."

"Alright." After listening to her father and brother, she couldn't help but feel more powerful, and willing. She felt in a way selfish. Thinking of her own misery when her people needed her. Rei would always be important to her, but she trusted what they said, and Rei was going to have to go.

"You need to get married. You sort of switched things around a little bit with have sex and a child first, but there are three things in order to come into your powers, and the last one left is Marriage. The act of it will bring your powers out, because then you are considered a woman. A goddess. No longer will you be just a princess."

"But I thought turning one and twenty was what was going to bring them out."

"That is when it is to take place. Why the counsel was going to have you marry Seiya. Become married when you turn twenty, and be all powered up when you turn twenty one." In a way it made sense. And she would still have her power by the time she turned of age. Thinking about the day, she had about two weeks until she turned.

"Daddy?" New thoughts came into her mind.

"Yes?"

"I have a huge favor to ask of you, and I know it may seem strange, but I need you to be the one. I love my children. So I am going to ask that they be kept in your care. This is our fight, and we are going to do a damn good job, so protect my children until I return." Her father's face lite up. He was finally going to be able to spend some time with his grand children, and his daughter made him so proud in the woman that she had become.

"I would be delighted to. Now the counsel meeting is in two days. I am asking that you stay here. To rest and clear your mind. Demons may not be known for their looks or attitude, but I think you will find your self at home here." She smiled and nodded.

"I need some one to go up and fetch Endymion and Makoto. We will have a wedding the day after tomorrow. I will go before the counsel as a married woman." Larson laughed.

"You heard your princess, go and find their lovers. Bring them here at once."

Telling her

Endymion had only met Serenity's sister, Minako, one time before. He kept telling hims self that it would be better to tell of Serenity's death in person. The royal family had decided to keep it a secret. They were unsure of how the people would react to find their princess dead. Everyone had already hated Motoki, but to find that he was cause. The thought of his death as well would not end their need for revenge. When he finally reached the castle's door he wasn't sure of what to say any more. Endymion was always a blunt man, telling his feelings and thoughts as it was. He was never really one to sugar coat things, and at the moment his gut kept telling him that she was still alive. When he finally had the nerve to knock, a single guard came out.

"What can I do your for Elf?" Endymion took a deep breath.

"I am Endymion Kitts of Tanglewood. I have pressing matters to speak to Babia about."

"What does it regard?"

"Her sister Serenity. Babia knows who I am, once you tell her I am here you will have no need to worry of my presence." The guard grunted and left. It took longer than he thought to be let in. He never would have dreamed that it would take five minutes, since they were dealing with the queen's sister. Then again if he would find something like himself on his door step, he would be cautious too. Standing in the throne room gave him a different feeling than he had while in Serenity's. Her sister had a completely different taste, and the room gave him a nervous feeling. Serenity's entire palace was made to give one the most at peace of feelings, her home was always open to those in need. Her sister's was heavily guarded.

"Endymion, it is so good to see you!" Babia finally entered the room, and gave him a hug. She was followed by her husband Jus. Endymion was lead up the stairs to the drawing room, where tea was set out for them. Humans really did have the strangest customs when entertaining a guest.

"I really do wish that I came with better news."

"Yes, the guards said that it was about my sister in law. Please Endymion tell us that everything is alright."

"I wish I could."

"Well is she sick again?" Babia asked. She didn't seem overly as worried as her husband did. Endymion couldn't help but wonder if Jus knew that the worse had happened, and Babia was in denial.

"I... Okay... You see... Oh fuck... She's dead alright... She died in my arms, and I couldn't do a damn thing. I tried and I failed her." Endymion buried his face into his hands. He was obviously never one to cry in front of people. Never one to cry at all, but he just couldn't take it any more. Telling them just made it seem more real to him, and he was trying to think that she was alive. Trying to convince him self that this was all just one bad dream. The two sat in shock. Endymion had told the news in the only we he could. Even if he had soften the blow a bit, it still wouldn't have helped. Babia hunched over and threw her tea and cookies back up. It took Jus a moment to recover, and help his wife. While pulling her hair back and rubbing her back, he couldn't take his eyes off of Endymion. He was heartbroken for his sister in law's untimely death, and he pitied Endymion to no end. He closed his eyes and pictured him self there. Trying to understand what Endymion felt loosing the love of his life. It was a feeling that he could never, and never wanted to learn to comprehend.

Endymion sat there with his head lowered. Babia had finally calmed down, but still remained cradled in her husband's lap. The silence was deadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why hadn't the counsel came and told us."

"I begged them to let me be the one."

"Why?" Endymion perked up to Jus' question.

"Motoki." He sucked a deep breath through his nose. "Motoki and Serenity killed each other. It's my fault. She tried to protect me. God she was so stupid. I had everything under control, why did she have to do that. It's my fucking fault. Babia I'm so sorry. Please.. please forgive me." The oldest moon girl gave a faint smile.

"My dear brother. I would never blame you for her death. I know how hard you fought to protect her, and I know how much you both were in love. The only question of forgiveness is if you can forgive your self." Jus squeezed his wife.

"Please Endymion, we ask you to stay with us for a bit. I am sure the children would love to see you. They ask about you often. Andrew is also learning to walk. The girls have been trying to get him to talk, but they just end up getting flustered with his babel." Endymion smiled and nodded. Jus called a servant over, and quickly the children were fetched.

"Daddy Endymion!" Abby screamed as the two girls ran over to him. He laughed as they tried to climb up on to his lap. The servant handed Andrew to Minako.

As Endymion sat, listening to the girl speak all at once, he was slightly aware of the guard he met earlier speaking to Jus. Quickly Jus followed him back down the stairs. And it wasn't to long before their return.

"Lord Endymion, it is important that I speak to at once." Endymion grunted and set the girls back unto the floor as he left. He could hear Jus begin to talk to his wife, and Endymion found him self become curious.

"What is it?" Before Endymion stood a young demon boy. About the age of fifteen. It was plain to see that he had come from the palace, but the way he dressed.

"My lord. I come to speak to you about your wife. She is waiting for you to met in her in the Demon Realm. I was asked to bring you, the children and her majesty.

"What are you talking about boy."

" It is a long story, but Lady Serenity is alive." He thought for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "Oh, and let me please be the first to congratulate you on a fine Minako boy!"

Before Endymion could reply her family, well his family, was waiting behind him ready to go.

"Lets go."

Marry me he said

"Serenity?!" Endymion kept screaming down the main passageway to the palace. He didn't care if it was a lie or a trap. The thought of seeing her, holding her was driving him insane. If he kept running, screaming her name, he would find her again. Minako, Jus, and the children were straggling to keep up. Not they were trying to. Frankly he looked into every corner. He found something he wasn't looking for.

"Motoki!" Endymion drew his sword and pointed it to the back of his enemy.

"You do not need to draw your sword here Endymion, you have no enemies here. Besides would it really be the best idea to try and kill me? You would be killed on the spot, and then you would never get to be with my sister again. Or your child." Endymion's sword dropped to the ground.

"Please, tell me where she is."

"She is right here, in front of you." Slowly Motoki turned around to reveal Serenity. His arms wrapped Serenity up, holding her close. In her arms held a blanket, which all seers could see to be the Minako. Endymion stood still, unsure if she was real or not. If any of this was real. Motoki placed a kiss on the top of her head and moved a way. He walked passed the two, heading towards the rest of his family.

"Well, don't just stand there man, go kiss her." Endymion went to turn his head to Motoki, but found him gone. Serenity stood before him unsure of what was going on. Why was he just standing there. Doubts raced through her head to quickly. Maybe he had found it to be a nice thought not having her around any more. Or maybe it was she who was dreaming, and none of this was real. Carefully, he stepped forward and reached his arm out to her. She felt so cold when his fingers brushed hair away from her cheek. She looked up at him. In reality they had only been a part for a day and a night, but to both it seemed like they had been a part a life time.

" You know it's funny. When I finally made my way back to you from war, we acted much differently then." She smiled, and he mentally yelled at him self for such a stupid comment. It wasn't really what he wanted to tell her.

"Well, are you going to just gawk at me? Kiss me Mr. Kitts." By the time the rest of the group had made their way to the two lovers, Endymion was holding his son.

"Hunter." Endymion held the child up for every one to see. "That is what my son's name is. Hunter." Serenity beamed and ran over to her sister embracing in a hug. Serenity laughed when she ran her fingers through Minako's hair.

" People are going to have trouble telling us apart again if the rest of your hair turns gray."

" Who knows, maybe if your hair changes color it will change to black. You never were normal." Serenity laughed.

"Minako, there is something I need to talk to you about. Our father is a live. Our real one."

"Yes, I know. I've known for a while." When that was spoken Serenity looked up to see Larson standing besides Babia.

"I'm sorry that it was secret from you, but we were hoping that it was going to be something you figured out, found, on your own. I wanted to be the one to tell you when the moment was right." Serenity took a deep breath. Every one stood silent for a moment. The air wasn't thick. Processing the information was a feet.

" Daddy, I would like you to meet Endymion." Endymion perked up hearing his name, and stood besides Serenity.

" Please forgive my appearance my lord. It has been a rough couple of days." Serenity didn't notice it until Endymion had said something. He wasn't wearing his cloak, and his clothes were dirty. His hair looked like he had been sleeping for twenty years, but it was his eyes, his face, that she noticed the most. His eyes were puffy and blood shot; from lack of sleep and crying. His skin seemed paler, sadder.

" So this is the man that has captured my daughter's attention. I have watched over Serenity the day that she was born, and many a suitor has come. You, my boy, are the only one who has ever been able to keep her attention. No matter how short it usually is." Serenity blushed a bit. " I have heard a great deal about you Endymion of Tanglewood. Not just from my daughter, but your reputation proceeds you. The best man any army has to offer. A quick learner, and resourceful."

"Thank you sir." This conversation was a bit easier for Endymion than he thought it would be. Endymion was never one to show respect for those in a higher command. He answered to himself and himself only. But he was nervous. When it came to Serenity, and all things Serenity related he found him in uncharted lands, and the emotions he felt were always different. A part of him didn't like. It was a pretty big part. He felt uneasy about his change, and how Stylker's words never left his mind. He had become soft. He was in a serious relationship. He was even now a father, and the more these thoughts flooded to him, the more light headed and sick he felt. Looking up at Endymion, she smiled. It scared him a little when he felt her head rest against his shoulder. Not by her touch, but scared by realizing that just a touch, a smile, could make him feel better about everything in the world. He had grown up a bit, and he knew one day he would just get used to the fact that he didn't fight just to fight. He had some pretty big reasons to fight. Well really one big reason and four little ones.

"Serenity, why don't you take Endymion to your room. I am going to take my grandson, and show him off." Endymion handed the babe over, and wrapped his arm about Serenity.

"Oh, daddy, while you are showing him off, make sure to introduce him as your grandson Hunter."

"Hunter?" Larson spoke the name slowly, letting it roll of his tongue. "Well alright. Hunter it is."

When they had finally got to their bedroom, Serenity felt a little sick. Endymion hadn't said a word to her, barely touched her. There were those pesky doubts again.

"Daddy likes you. I don't really know much about him, but you can tell." She seemed to be trying to get him to calm down. He had started to pace. He stopped and looked at her. "If you keep doing that you'll wear a ditch into the floor." He grunted. Looking around the room, it was pretty plain. The bed was large, and the carving on the wood was obviously Elven. There a mirror above a dresser, a closet, and a bath room. From the open door he could see that the bath room was anything but plain. His eyes found his way back to Serenity. She was humming something running her fingers through her hair. It has gotten longer since the last time he'd really saw her. It was almost down to her calves. It took her a few moments to realize that he was standing right in front of her, watching. "Endymion? Are you okay?" Again the only answer was a grunt as he reached over and picked her up bridal style. He moved up on the bed to lay her fully. Her eyes went wide as he climbed on top of her. His lips pressed hard against her. His hands roamed the side of her body, making sure to feel every curve. After finding it time to breath, he rolled off and pulled her close to his body.

" You have to promise me that I am never going to loose you again. You have no idea what I have gone through the last couple of days. Gods you were so stupid to come between us like that. I had everything, everything was fine." He buried his face into her hair. " I thought I lost you."

" Endymion." She turned around so she could look at him, face to face. " When I saw Motoki kick your sword from you, the only thing running in my head was that I had to protect you. You are always saving me. From others, from my self. For once I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I would have rather watched my self die, than to see you. Seeing you die would have killed me any way." Tears started to fall from the corner of her eyes. "But it was a lie. I'm not bEnd like you. I need you by my side to help me. I can't do it with out you."

"What is it?" He ran his fingers through her hair, helping to brush strands from sticking to her face.

"It's Rei. She is behind this war. She is behind everything. I have to figure out a way for my self and the other Elementals to kill her. But it seems the only way to do that is for everything to die." Endymion sat up.

" I met Rei, after you disappeared, she came into the picture. I thought she seemed strange, her reaction to knowing of your death. Her sadness seemed fake. She told Makoto to go to the Human Realm to talk to Helios, while she was going to in front of the counsel." Taking a breath she sat up, and crawled so she was snuggled into Endymion's lap.

" I love you Endymion of Tanglewood."

" And I love you." She looked up at him, and he realized just how innocent she was.

" You always show me how much you do, but right now. Right now I want you to show me how much you do, in our bed." He felt her body begin to shake. She was nervous. She never really was one to voice such a request. Sallowing he ran his had down her back. She moaned feeling his lips slowly touch her shoulder her neck. Her spine felt it was going to vibrate right out of her. Both were more nervous now than they were their first time together.

It was hours before they stopped. She laid naked in his arms, feeling his thumbs caress her skin.

"Endymion, there is something I'd like to ask you. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the reaction on his face.

"What is it?" Endymion was basking in love. He would say yes to anything that she said.

"Marry me." She felt his eyes on her.

"Are you serious?" She winced a little. How stupid she felt thinking he would say yes, like he's been dying for her to ask.

" I. I." Breath. "I am very serious."

"Serenity, I don't know if I am ready for that." He felt the goose bumps on her body. " Is that what this was all about. Buttering me up so I would say yes?" It took her a moment to process the information, and only a second for him to realize he spoke before he thought. "Serenity, that isn't.. that isn't what I meant." She wiggled away from him, and slid off the bed. Grabbing her robe she wrapped her body.

"Who the fuck are you to say something like that to me?" She felt sick. " People in love get married. I want to marry you. I have to marry you." That really caught his attention.

" What do you mean you have to?"

" In order for my full powers to come, I need to do four things. Get married, have sex, have a child, and finally it comes in when I turn twenty one. Other wise Rei might as well just kill me first, since I will be pretty much useless to every one. But I wanted, I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to marry me out of love, not out of duty. Because you wanted to, not because I need to be married. I guess I sort of thought you would jump with yeses after I asked. How silly of me." He sat there shocked, and barely noticed till the door slammed that she locked her self in the bathroom. Climbing from the bed he walked over to the door. Putting his hand against it, he closed his eyes.

" Don't cry. I just was expecting it. This is a lot for me. You know that. I never came into this with experience. You are the first woman I've ever been with, and you are always going to be my last. You know my answer will be yes. Yes because I love you and want to marry you. First and always first will that be my reason. Just please give me a bit of time to let it sink in." Endymion waited a moment before grabbing his shirt and leaving the room. As he shut the door Serenity opened the bath room. Her face was red and puffy. She laid her head against the door and sighed.

"Alright Endymion."

Unknowingly to Serenity, Endymion was hunched himself up against the bed room door. Grunting he pushed himself away, and headed down the hall wall. It took him a while to find his back out of the palace. He couldn't help but notice how alone he was. He didn't see a single soul in any hall way. When he had finally come across the out side, the view was fantastic. Humans, whom rarely entered this realm, were filled with horror stories of fires and torture. Granted not all demons were bad, and there had become a sudden raise in half breeds. Demons were venturing out more, and people were getting more used to seeing them around. Between the trees and the houses in the valley below, it really looked like every other realm he had gone too. It was the perfect resting place for dead souls. Coming up to a large old tree, Endymion began to spar with his shadow. Back when he and Serenity had first met, it was the first thing he had taught her. She was quite a learner. He always felt that her innocence was her greatest vice. Her family had tried to keep her as sheltered as possible, and they had done it so. Before him, she had since very little of the out side world, beyond her little wall. You wouldn't be able to see that she had become a master of spells and the sword. She was quick and always had her wits about her. She was the strongest woman he had ever met. It was all thanks to him, and regardless of how he felt about her, he was always proud of him self. Taking such a weakling and turning it into a fine piece of work.

"Why are you out here, and not inside with Serenity?" Endymion was so in his thoughts that when Larson and Hunter appeared behind him, he was surprised.

"Thinking."

"Ah, I see." Endymion turned around to face his company. "I always wondered what young people had to think about. You should be out enjoying life. Falling in love, starting families, playing games."

"No offense sir, but enjoying life was never really an option for me."

"Well I am glad to see that falling in love and starting a family was." Endymion game the man a weak smile, then turned his attention back to the view. "Breath-taking isn't it?" I find my self to be the ruler the of a grand land, and phenomenal people."

"It is, but there is something I was always curious to know. Why is the Demon and underworld the same realm?" Larson just let out a laugh.

"It's really simple. Who better to accept each other. They live together, better, than anyone else in any realm. The demons are also a way for the souls to keep living." Larson looked down at his grandson. Hunter was sleeping peaceful, and together they sat back into the grass. Larson handed Hunter back to his father. "You look fine as a father. It suits you well."

"I don't know about that." Endymion felt nervous. Thoughts kept running through his head. How to be a dad. What if he fell. What if the boy hated him.

"So, what are you and my daughter fighting about?" Endymion coughed his air.

"Fighting? We are not fighting. Why do you think that." Larson gave him a look. "What gave it away."

"You have a beautiful girl waiting for you, and yet you are out here thinking." Larson paused for a moment, thinking him self. His words needed to be choose wisely. "I know what you are thinking about, and let me tell you this. Endymion you are a strong fighter, the best. I have no doubts of your bEndry or your skills. I also have no doubt that you and my daughter have changed each other in great ways. You helped to make her a stronger fighter, and she has helped to make you softer. Now regardless of what you may think, it is not a bad thing. For you see Endymion, it has made you stronger, more well rounded. And I know that I am just some old fart, but trust me. It is better to fight for something, for some one. Makes you going into battle more focused." Endymion shook his head. He understood what Larson was saying, and he knew it too, deep down inside. Larson smiled. He was glad to see what he had gotten through. "Now, before you two run off and join Serenity, there is something important I would like to speak to you about."

" Sure."

"I would like you to command my armies." It took Endymion a moment to process the information. The words seeped into his mind, but the meaning still hadn't came in yet.

" What about Motoki?"

" It was his idea." Feeling the wind against his cheek cooled him down a bit. He took a deep breath and sat straighter.

"I would be honored sir."

" Now I just have one more request." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "Ask her to marry you with this. It was the ring I gave to her mother. She and I agree that it is perfect for you and Serenity." Endymion took the ring and looked at it. One would almost say it look plain. It was a simple silver band, with ten tiny diamonds making a butterfly.

Serenity laid on her bed reading a book she retrieved from the book self beside the dresser. No matter how hard she tried the book wasn't taking her mind off her problem with Endymion. Of course she had to pick some romance novel. Hearing the door knob clank she flipped to the middle of the book and tried to seem as interested as possible.

"Endymion." Seeing him walk in caused her to close the book and sit up. He set Hunter in the bassinet. As he sat next to her, he smiled and kissed her forehead.

" Are you that surprised that I came back?" She thought for a moment that she seen a look of hurt in his eyes, but if it was there, it was quickly replaced with his usual tease. Shrugging, he ripped the book from her hands and threw it across the room. Before Serenity could say anything, the dark elf lunged him self at her, and pinned her to the bed with kisses and sweet words in her ears. She blushed and giggle, and she wiggled in his arms.

" Where is my Endymion, and what have you done with him?" Endymion chucked.

" He left, so I guess you are just stuck with me." Serenity punched him in the arm and smiled. " I found my way to the garden, where I ran into your father. We talked for a while." Serenity opened her mouth to say something, but Endymion silenced her with a finger. "And he helped me realize something, well something I never had the concept of figuring out my self. You had tried once, a while ago. I just wasn't ready to listen. I can be both, and I want to be." Serenity was so confused, but she couldn't help but find her self enjoying how passionate he looked. How proud. "So that is why Serenity, I want to be the one to ask you to marry me. Why I need and want to marry you." She took a deep breath. It took for his thumb to brush away her tear drops, for her to realize that she was crying. She buried her head into the nook of his neck.

"Endymion you jerk. Why are you just so perfect?" He laughed and held her close to him.

"I'd have to be in order to keep up with you."He kissed the top of her head. " Come on let gets to bed. Your father right now is planning an extravagant wedding for us tomorrow." Serenity yawned and snuggled against her. "I love you." He looked down only to find her sleeping.


End file.
